Senddoes
Senddo joined Purity in early July. He escaped spawn and went on to establish a temporary base and a fully functional base. The bigger base serves now as a stopping point while he is at spawn but he has spent a lot of time there. During his time being actively at the base, he got more established and went out to loot smaller bases he either found by accident or got to by leaked coordinates. The base was later named "Spawn Camp" when it was officially made into a Dung Beetles spawnbase. History Quiet life in the forest Spawn Camp was situated in a big spruce forest, originally between two rivers and near a big mountain. It really didn't have much going for it before being converted into a DB spawnbase. It had a mob grinder, one farm house, some manual farms and a villager breeder. The request got accepted During late July, Senddo joined Nordica. He packed his stuff and left Spawn Camp to go to Nordica's base Spawn Camp served as a backup base back then). While at the Precinct he helped build and got to know the members aswell and growing close to Kuro and Klaver. He didn't speak as much in chat as he had always something to do at the base. At that time he also participated in the supposed Boom roasted raid which turned out to be a trap to get Nordica and Nilbog raided. The fall of Nordica Senddo logged in at the base when it was already lavacasted and mostly destroyed. He escaped the withered Ferguson fortress and ventured to the mob grinder he had built away from the fortress to put his stuff away into an enderchest and flee the base. He met up with Keir one last time near the old base and then suicided to get to spawn and go back to his old base. It wasnt an act of cowardness, he just didnt want to be slaughtered. At all that time he always kept in touch with his old teammates and convinced Snakob to free johhnymcmike (fellow Nordican who was bedtrapped) from his bedtrap. Post-Nordica fall After successfully making it back to his base without dying he invited one of his IRL friends (Kollings) to come live with him at his old base. After Kollings joined him the base got heavily upgraded. "The new era" One day Klaver noticed Senddo was online and called him on discord to play. They planned to meet up at Senddo's base but he had to go and Klaver instead played with Keir whom with he went on to found the new base of Botany Bay. After coming back days later to find Klaver online,he got invited and went there. After living at Botany Bay for about a month Keir told the team that they could join Dung Beetles and Senddo was eager to join after hearing the news. Nowadays he is building a medieval town at Praesilis with Rhonor and they can't decide the name because they both have extra chromosomes. Notable Accomplishments *Had Llamatata's shield *Had GlitchedKoala's flag *Watched some weird tentacle porn with Daddy Satan *Combat logged on Zeraxul *Raided Boom Roasted! Category:Players